Him
by footshooter
Summary: John Harrison character study that I'm building into some depth . No real warnings, sorta mild threat, that's about it. HUGE and obvious spoilers for Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

He's woken up in another time, in a world that's cold and lonely and his crew, his _family_ are held to ransom against him. He's tired and alone and plagued with nightmares, and somehow they believe this will make him weak, force him to work alongside them, but they are _wrong_.

He's quicker than they are, he's cleverer than they are, he's stronger than they are and he is not willing to be beaten by someone underneath him. He doesn't exist, and so no one outside of their 'project' knows of him. This only makes things easier.

He was unfrozen to start a war, and start a war he will do. But it isn't the war they think.

He leaves at the first chance. No one questions because no one knows who he _is_. His first move is to gather all of the _Admiral's _crew in one place. Because he will turn his threat on its head and fire it back at him. Marcus holds his crew's lives over him? He'll take Marcus' crew before he has a chance to implement it and he'll leave before they can catch up with him.

And then Marcus will realise he has no threat left.

And then he will take him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan could never really understand how Marcus and Starfleet really expected they could keep him tame. How they thought that blackmailing him with the lives of his family would make him bow down before him and not make him desperate for revenge and redemption.

They had a _file_ on him, after all, they _knew_ how dangerous he was and they should have left him floating in space when they came across him. Under no circumstances would anyone with any sense think it was a good idea to wake him up and hold him to ransom with the only thing he cared about.

But of course, the man in question _had_ no common sense. He was an idiot, like most of the population. An idiot without courage or care who was bored of his life and figured watching his planet fight and suffer would be the only way to cure his boredom.

Khan was made for war, he understood it better than any of the species in the Federation. His body screamed for it and his cells cried out for it, but he had to keep his people safe and if that involved going along with it, he would.

He was quicker, smarter, stronger and better than them all, so he would no doubt win in a fight against any of them. And yet the minute he asked for release, Marcus claimed he knew Khan's game and he'd sent the warheads that were _protecting _his crew into battle.

They would be fired at the Klingons, the Klingons would go to war , and Khan would be shackled to Starfleet on an even tighter leash.

So Khan did what he did best. He bribed, he blackmailed, he created the perfect explosion which meant that all of the Admiral's nearest and dearest, all of the people with the power and the sense to take him out were in the same room and they were _right there_.

He fired from the ship through the windows. He couldn't see if he was taking people out but he was in close enough proximity to ensure damage. The lights, the sounds, the smells, they called out to him; dragging him further and further in to the mindless chaos.

So much so that he missed the _idiot_ shooting at him. If he had've been more careful, he'd have seen and turned on him too, but he was enacting revenge and he was so caught up he didn't notice something was hurtling towards the ship until it was jammed in the propeller and it started to fail.

As the ship spun to its grave, no doubt causing just as much destruction as Khan had done personally, and he prepared to warp away, he caught sight of the person causing the damage. He was little more than a child, glaring out at him with hate and fury etched across his features. Khan glared back until he landed at a crouch on Kronos.

He knew fine well they would be able to track him, but even if they didn't Marcus would know where he was and come for him. If his crew were to be taken out he would be willing to go down with them knowing he had started a war that would devastate Starfleet. If he couldn't personally remove Marcus and his associates from the planet, he could make sure someone else would do the job for him.

And firing at the Klingon planet would certainly ensure that.

* * *

_**a/n: This has kinda turned into a narration of the film and I'm not sure I like that but there' a fair bit of good stuff in the narration I suppose so I'm gonna see what I can do with his time on Kronos **_**before ****_Kirky and friends arrive. I can rest assured that at least I haven't used film dialogue, so I don't feel AS bad, but still. I can only apologise. Ick. _**


End file.
